


Across the Street

by NinjaFalcon90



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Based on #Alive, England and France are mentioned, Happy Ending, I don't know know what characters to not tag, I wrote this instead of writing chapters for my other stories, Implied Canada/Prussia - Freeform, Implied Pairings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Canada (Hetalia), Mild Gore, Minor Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Minor Character Death, Minor Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Minor Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Most of the minor characters are red shirts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rushed but meh, Suicide Attempt, Two Shot, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, rated M because I'm paranoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFalcon90/pseuds/NinjaFalcon90
Summary: A zombie outbreak forces Ludwig to barricade himself in his apartment. With no sign of help, Ludwig is about to give on surviving until he spots a waving white flag from the balcony across him.Based off #Alive.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:  
> Mutti= Mom  
> Vati= Dad  
> Scheisse= Shit  
> Danke gott= Thank God  
> Verdammt= Dammit  
> Hallo= Hello  
> Guten tag= Good day  
> Bruder= Brother  
> Ja= Yes  
> Ich liebe dich= I love you  
> Let me know if any translations are incorrect.
> 
> Context Notes:  
> Ludwig and Gilbert's father is Germania. You can consider their mother to be female Germania, however I based her likeness off Gilbert.
> 
> Author's Notes: So, I actually didn't know how to rate this. People get eaten by zombies before turning into one. There's also dead bodies and bloody descriptions. Though, I was not sure if it's enough for it to be considered graphic.  
> Also, warning for a suicide attempt for this chapter and a suggested suicide attempt in the 2nd chapter.

**_Day 1_ **

Ludwig tossed off his bedcovers precisely at 10 am. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before changing into casual clothes. As scrambled eggs sizzled in the frying pan and Ludwig poured steaming coffee into his mug, his phone chimed. 

_“Hey luddy, i just picked up mutti and vati.”_ Gilbert’s message read. _“We should be there by lunch.”_

 _“Drive safely.”_ Ludwig texted back. 

The sound of a sponge’s squeaky scrubs and water running down the sink muffled the news report displayed on the television screen. Ludwig tore a page off the notepad on the fridge. 

_“Cheese, pork, parsley.”_ He wrote. _“Do I still have pickles?”_

Before Ludwig could check his fridge, his phone chimed again.

“Don’t tell me you’re texting while driving, Gilbert.” Ludwig mumbled to himself as he turned on the phone screen. “What’s this?”

_“EMERGENCY ALERT: Growing influx of hostile people assaulting people. Remain in shelter. Watch news for more procedures.”_

“Hostile people?” Ludwig looked towards the TV.

“This just in.” The reporter’s voice was urgent. “A mysterious disease outbreak is rapidly spreading across the city. Symptoms include bloody eyes, pale skin, and the urge to cannibalize people.”

 _“Get the door! Get the door!”_ A voice shouted in the background.

_“They’re pushing through! They’re pushing through!”_

_“Hold on!”_

The reporter’s parakeet-green eyes widened. Blood drained from his face. He anxiously brushed his shoulder-length brown hair behind his ears. “Victims are also drawn to noises.” He spoke quicker. “Remain quiet to avoid altercations with them.”

“Toris!” A man with chin-length blond hair ran up and grabbed the reporter’s hand. “We, like, totally need to run now!”

“Hold on Feliks, just one last important thing! The disease spreads by saliva. Do not let them bite you!”

“Toris, we have to go, like, now!” Feliks dragged Toris away. The news was cut by buzzing, waving black and white static.

Ludwig turned off the TV. “This has to be a joke, is it?”

Screams and shouts drew Ludwig to the balcony. Crowds hurried off the street into buildings for refuge. People trampled on each other and stumbled on their own feet, curbs, or a street’s pothole. Glass shattered. 

“Oh, darling! You’re safe!” Roderich embraced his wife Elizabeta tightly. “We must get to a safe place— Elizabeta? What are you doing—“

With a snarl, Elizabeta bit Roderich’s neck. As she devoured her husband’s flesh, Roderich convulsed on the ground. His eyes turned red, and his skin turned a pale purple hue.

“The hell?” Ludwig’s face paled. 

A body slammed against the wall. The door handle rattled. Ludwig crept towards the door. He peeked through the peephole.

A bloodied eye looked back at him. 

The zombie let out a hissy snarl and rammed against the door. 

“Scheisse!” Gritting his teeth, Ludwig pushed against the door, flinching with every shake and crash.

After a few minutes, the door went still. Ludwig rested his ear against the door. Muffled snarls and groans echoed down the hallway. 

“This can’t be happening.” Ludwig pushed the refrigerator in front of the door.

Night fell. The impatient honks and sound of cars bustling down the street was replaced by groans, snarls, and occasional screams. Zombies staggered around, seeking their next prey. 

Ludwig set his canned food and water bottles into different sections. He never suspected the food he hoarded for earthquakes was going to be used for a zombie apocalypse.

Ludwig’s phone vibrated. His heart lightened at Gilbert’s name on its screen.

“Gilbert! Are you doing all right? Where are you? How’s Vati and Mutti?”

 _“We’re in a town that’s an hour away from here and under lockdown.”_ Gilbert answered _. “All of us are safe.”_

“Danke gott.” Ludwig sighed in relief.

 _“We won’t be able to meet you. Obliviously.”_ Gilbert snickered. _“See any zombies?”_

“More than enough.” 

Gilbert let out a boisterous laugh. _“How are you holding up? Are you safe?”_

“I barricaded myself in the apartment. The refrigerator's in front of the front door. The food should last for a few weeks.”

_“Hopefully help will arrive by then!”_

“Hopefully. Still,” Ludwig frowned. “what if no help comes? What if this is the collapse of society itself? What do we do then?”

_“Then we survive!”_

“Survive?”

_“Yeah, let in these horror movies and games!”_

“Bruder, this is reality!”

_“That doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun, can we? How about this: whoever survives the longest and doesn’t get turned into a zombie wins. If both of us get rescued, we both win! How does that sound?”_

For the first time today, a small smile crept onto Ludwig’s face. Since they were little, Gilbert helped him cope with stressful things and shortcomings by coming up with silly games. 

“Deal.”

_“Kesesesese! It’s on!”_

After sorting out his supplies and fortifying his living space, Ludwig went to bed. The walls barely muted the zombies’ gurgling noises. 

_“I will survive.”_ Ludwig thought as he looked at the photo of him and his family sitting on his bed stand. _“I must survive.”_

* * *

**_Day 2_ **

“BANG!”

Ludwig’s eyes snapped open. The digital alarm cook read 4:20 am.

“What is going on?” Ludwig peeked through the window blinds.

Basch, a policeman who lived in the same apartment building as Ludwig, fired at a zombie hoard. Four collapsed onto the ground. After firing several more shots, Basch’s gun clicked. The number of zombies pursuing him grew. Basch ran as he tried to reload his gun.

Ludwig hurried out onto his balcony. “Hey!” He shouted down the street.

The zombies only continued chasing Basch. 

“Over here!”

Basch disappeared behind a building. The zombies followed suit. Ludwig’s face paled at a thud and a yell.

Later at noon, a blond zombie in a police uniform began his patrol around Ludwig’s apartment.

* * *

**_Day 5_ **

Ludwig pressed his ears against the bedroom wall. His next-door neighbors, an Englishman and Frenchman who quarreled on a daily basis, were quiet. Too quiet. 

Dried brown blood stained the glass slide door to his neighbors’ balcony. A white motionless hand protruded underneath the torn curtains.

The apartment building across the street was also overrun by zombies. They wandered aimlessly in and out the rooms. Bodies sprawled on the floors, one being a little girl who could not be older than five. Ludwig’s heart clenched.

* * *

**_Day 7_ **

_“You doing all right so far”_ Gilbert’s message said.

 _“I’m still alive. The number of zombies is growing.”_ Ludwig typed. _“What about you? Anything happening at where you’re at?”_

_“Still in lockdown. Heard were some sightings of some zombies”_

Ludwig felt uneasy. _“What!?”_

_“Nah, don’t worry. I’m sure some people took care of them with some guns and axes!”_

_“Don’t worry?! The city is overrun by zombies now! There’s barely anyone left!”_

Ludwig hit the send button.

_“Failed to send.”_

Ludwig glowered at the words “No Service” on his screen’s upper left corner.

_“Verdammt!”_

Later that night, the television only displayed static.

* * *

**_Day 10_ **

Only a few drops of water dripped out of the dry faucet.

* * *

**_Day 12_ **

The streetlights went out. After flicking the light switch with no avail, Ludwig opened his cabinet and felt for his flashlight. 

_“There are no zombies inside.”_ A drop of sweat rolled down Ludwig’s head as he shone the sunlight around the living room. He snuck back into his bedroom and checked every shadow before locking the door behind him and climbing into his bed. His blankets and mattress grew too warm for comfort in a matter of a few minutes. _“Calm down. They are all outside.”_

* * *

**_Day 13_ **

_“Hallo, Ludwig.” A middle-aged man with greying blond hair said with a slight smile. Even with his winkles, his facial features resembled Ludwig’s. Standing besides him was a woman around his age. Her albino hair was tied in a bun. Her ruby-red eyes shined._

_“Guten tag, Vati. Did you and Mutti have a comfortable ride?”_

_“The traffic was a little busy.” Mr. Beilschmidt answered. He gave Ludwig a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Also, you know how your bruder is when it comes to traffic.”_

_Ludwig snorted, imagining the sorts of colorful language Gilbert used behind the wheel._

_“Long time no see, Ludwig!” Mrs. Beilschmidt gave her son a hug before planting a kiss on his cheek._

_“Ja, Mutti.” Ludwig’s smile widened. “Where is Gilbert?”_

_“Right here!” Gilbert appeared in the hallway. “The awesome me is here! Come here!”_

_“Gil--Urk!” Ludwig gasped in Gilbert’s embrace. Gilbert never hugged him this tightly before. “You’re squeezing me!”_

_Gilbert only maintained his tight grasp. He started to rock Ludwig in his arms._

_“Gilbert? What are you doing?” Ludwig’s eyes were wide._

_Gilbert released Ludwig and smiled sadly._

_“Gilbert?”_

_“Luddy, you won.”_

Ludwig’s eyes snapped open. Breathing heavily, he jerked up in his bed. Sweat glistened on his exposed skin and soaked his nightclothes.

A shaking hand rested on his chest. His heart pumped wildly, like if it was about to burst out of his chest. _“A dream. It’s just a dream. Calm down.”_ Despite mumbling these words several times, a heavy feeling hung over him. Something was not right. Ludwig got an anxious urge to check his phone.

_“Gilbert Beilschmidt: Voicemail. 4 days ago.”_

“Bruder?” Ludwig gasped in astonishment. Without a second thought, he pressed the play button.

 _“Hey, Luddy? It’s Gil. You still alive?”_ Gilbert’s voice was solemn. _“Vati, Mutti, and I are safe for now. We don’t know what’s going to happen next. We’re now hiding out. The zombies overrode the town. We haven’t been able to find any other survivors, so it’s just us.”_

Ludwig clenched his phone tightly at the muffled moans in the voicemail’s background. 

_“They found us! They found us!”_

_“Verdammt, we have to run! Gilbert!”_

Gilbert continued, a bit quicker. _“If you are still there and in case we don’t make it out, ich liebe dich, bruder.”_

The moans and croaky grumbles grew louder.

_“Survive for—“_

_“They are breaking in!”_

_“Gilbert, we have to run. Now!”_

_“Vati—!”_

A bang was followed by a shattering glass window, bodies tumbling onto the floor, and feverish scampering footsteps.

_“Oh my! Run!”_

_“Hurry!”_

_“Nein!”_

The voicemail was cut off by a shriek.

A cold feeling of dread washed over Ludwig. His phone slid out of his loose grasp and landed next to him with a soft thud. His numb fingers tingled. The dark room went still, even with the zombie hordes outside. 

Moments after staring at the wall, Ludwig hugged the bedcovers close to his body. Angry tears stung his eyes. His heart twisted with every beat. He clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to yell out obscurities in his 1st language.

He won the game. Yet, he also lost everything 

* * *

**_Day 14_  
**

Ludwig laid on the sofa. Beer bottles sat on the coffee table. In his hazy state, Ludwig could care less if zombies burst into his apartment and gobbled him up.

 _“Survive.”_ The pantry only had enough food and water for another week. The zombies could not break through the locked door and fridge. Ludwig had many objects lying around his apartment to defend himself, varying from a pistol (the most effective, but least recommended) to a baseball bat. 

But what was the purpose of surviving if you were all alone?

The cabinet had a roll of twine, but none of the rooms had latches, lights, or fans to tie them to. After digging around, Ludwig found an unopened bottle of aspirin. He placed it on his bed stand before going to fetch a bottle of water.

 _“I’ll be there soon, Gilbert.”_ Ludwig took a water bottle from the kitchen cabinet. He turned to head back to his bedroom.

A flash of white caught his eyes.

On the balcony across the street from Ludwig stood a smiling auburn-haired man. A curl stuck out from the left side of his head. His clothes were smeared with paint. He waved a white flag, amber eyes fixated on the orange-yellow sky. As the sky dimmed into a blue and purple hue, the man’s smile gradually fell. His flag hung limply in his hands.

Before the man went back into his apartment, a flash of light blinded him. Squinting, a smile spread across his face at Ludwig, who pointed his flashlight at him.

Ludwig pointed at the man and gave a thumbs up. _“Are you safe?”_

The man blinked in confusion before returning a smile. He gave a thumbs up before pointing back. _“Yes! You?”_

Ludwig pointed at himself and returned a thumbs up. _“Yes.”_

The auburn-haired man disappeared into his apartment. After a few moments, he came out with a canvas. _Feliciano_ was written in dark blue paint. 

_“I’m Feliciano!”_ Feliciano pointed at his name and to his chest.

Ludwig wrote his name on a notebook with a black marker and showed it to Feliciano. _“I’m Ludwig.”_

_“Maybe I’m not alone after all.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> Ciao= Hello  
> Nein= No  
> Gute nacht= Goodnight  
> Buona notte= Goodnight
> 
> Context Notes:  
> During the first half of this chapter, Ludwig and Feliciano are speaking to each other via walkie-talkies. They are not in the same room. The italicized dialogue is spoken to whoever is on the other end of the character's perspective. 
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> There is a reference to a planned suicide. Read at your risk!

**_Day 15_ **

The zombies jerked their heads up at a softball whizzing across the street. A lengthy string of twine trailed after it. Feliciano caught the ball. As the growling zombies gathered around, he firmly tied the twine together around his balcony’s bars. 

Feliciano tugged on the twine before flashing Ludwig a thumbs up. Zipping up the lunch bag, Ludwig attached it to the improvised zip-line and sent it over to Feliciano.

Feliciano’s stomach rumbled at the canned spaghetti and water bottle. He normally gagged at canned Italian food, but having an empty stomach for several days made any kind of food delicious. 

A black walkie-talkie was placed in between the can and bottle. Bringing the device to his ear, Feliciano placed its speakers close to his ears and pressed the button.

Following a beep was Ludwig’s low voice. “Hallo.”

“Ciao!” Feliciano merrily exclaimed.

“Shh!” Ludwig hissed.

Feliciano covered his mouth. Fortunately, the zombies continued slogging down the streets and halls. After a silent minute, Feliciano spoke.

“It’s Ludwig, am I right?”

Fluffy warmth filled Ludwig’s chest at Feliciano’s sweet voice. “Yes, Feliciano.”

* * *

**_Day 16_ **

Ludwig stirred his soap above the portable heater. From the other end, Feliciano sighed.

“What is it, now?” Ludwig asked into the walkie-talkie.

 _“I can’t wait for this to be over. I’m tired of eating canned spaghetti all the time.”_ Feliciano pouted. 

“You really do like freshly-made pasta.” Ludwig remarked. 

_“Yes, a lot!”_ Feliciano’s voice chirped. _“Well, if I knew this was going to happen, I would’ve still gotten canned food even if I don’t like it. What’s your favorite food?”_

“Wurst is one of my favorite foods. I know a lot of recipes for them.”

_“Anything else? Is it pasta?”_

“Pasta is all right. I don’t eat it that often.”

 _“What?”_ Feliciano’s voice was high-pitched. _“But it’s good! Real pasta is better than canned pasta!”_

“Yes, probably. I also like baking.”

_“Really? I don’t see you as a person who bakes.”_

“Occasionally. Whenever my family comes over, we...” Ludwig’s sentence faltered. His smile weakened.

 _“Ludwig? Are you ok?”_ Feliciano worriedly asked.

“Em, I’m fine.” Ludwig tried to reassure. “Besides making pasta, what do you do in your spare time?”

* * *

**_Day 18_ **

Feliciano stood on his balcony and waved his flag until the sky turned black. With a sad sigh, he double-checked the front door lock before heading into his bedroom.

Feliciano took the walkie-talkie off his bedstand. “Hey Ludwig?”

_“Ja?”_

“What are you going to do when this is over?” He pulled his blanket closer to himself.

Ludwig sighed unhappily. Feliciano arched his brows in concern. _“I don’t know.”_

“Are you ok? You sound sad.” Feliciano leaned against his pillow.

_“Feliciano, do you think it’s worth surviving this? Is there any purpose to live after this apocalypse? My family is gone, killed by these zombies. They were the center of my life. I survived this long just for them. But now that they are gone, I just don’t know what or who to live for.”_

Feliciano paused to think before replying, “I understand. My brother lives in a different part of the city. I haven’t been able to hear from him. I don’t know if he’s still here or not. If and when everything is back to normal, I’ll live for him by living for myself. Life still has many beautiful things, even if it doesn’t seem so sometimes.” An idea made Feliciano’s spark with stars. “Do you want to live for me? I’ll live for you! We can live for your family and my family!”

 _“That, that sounds like a good idea.”_ In the bedroom across the street filled with zombies, Ludwig smiled. _“Thank you.”_

“Of course!” Feliciano smiled bubbly. “We can have a pasta dinner with the survivors! I’ll make the pasta and you can make your wurst and cakes!”

_“That sounds like a good idea.”_

“Well, I’m going to sleep soon. Anything else?”

_“Nein. Gute nacht, Feliciano. Stay safe.”_

“Buona notte!” Feliciano set his walkie-talkie on his bandstand. He snuggled underneath his covers.

 _“Surviving for someone…”_ Feliciano’s large smile shrunk.

The noose he tied on the day he met Ludwig still hung from the ceiling fan. 

* * *

**_Day 20_ **

Ludwig frowned at the food pantry. With another mouth to feed, the food and water would only last him and Feliciano for two more days at most. When he sent a precious bottle of water and canned ravioli across the zip-line, a greater horde of zombies chased after it. Feliciano almost dropped the lunch bag at the cluster of jagged, scarred hands reaching at him. 

_“That’s so scary!”_ Feliciano whimpered. 

“Ja. The number of zombies is growing. Feliciano, I don’t have much food and water left. We need to leave and take refuge somewhere else.”

 _“We have to go?”_ Feliciano whined.

“Don’t you hear the zombies crawling around the hallways every night? The apartments are too cramped.” Ludwig explained. 

_“What if help comes and looks for us?”_

“Help looking for us? We haven’t heard from anyone!”

_“Well, before the internet went down everywhere, I managed to post a picture of myself with my address. People are doing the same thing so they can be saved!”_

Ludwig rose a curious brow. He barely opened his Facebook and did not have an Instagram. “Hm? Interesting.”

_“I heard that soldiers see the address and go there to save people! Through helicopters and planes! I wave my flag hoping that they see me, but I don’t see anyone coming…”_

Just when Feliciano finished speaking, a zooming noise buzzed through the sky. The zombies snarled at the planes and helicopters flying across the buildings over the streets. 

_“Just a coincidence.”_ Ludwig assumed.

More aircrafts appeared the next day and the day after.

* * *

**_Day 23_ **

Ludwig zipped up his jacket and strapped on his bag. A baseball bat protruded out the bag. He tied another zip line on his balcony, long enough for him to reach the ground. On the other side, Feliciano checked his peephole before cautiously peeking out his front door. Other than the smell of rotting flesh and corpses lying still in the ground, the halls were safe. 

Too empty and safe.

The two discussed a plan to get rescued the previous night. First, Ludwig would sneak out of his room to Feliciano’s building. After when they both met on the same floor, they would hurry up to the rooftop and flag down any passing planes.

Sure that he got the necessary items, Ludwig threw a beer bottle across the street as far as possible. The zombies turned their heads at the glass shatter. As the undead crowd rushed towards the noise, Ludwig stealthily climbed down the zip line. He darted behind every parked vehicle as he got closer to the entrance to Feliciano’s building. The few zombies who lunged at him were met with a bat to the face. By the time the zombies noted Ludwig’s prescience, he already ran inside.

Feliciano held his breath as he snuck down the hallway. He jumped at the growls and pained gurgles outside. The kitchen knife shook in his grasp.

_“Ludwig, Ludwig! Please arrive quickly! Please be safe!”_

When he reached the stairway, Feliciano huddled in the corner. The zombies’ moans echoed throughout the stairwell, followed by bodies falling and bones cracking.

 _“Is that coming outside or inside or upstairs or downstairs?”_ Feliciano whimpered. _“Also, why are the hallways so empty?”_

A metal door squeaked open above Feliciano’s head. Heeled shoes clicked down the steps. Feliciano tensed. His eyes widened at the scratches blond young woman’s blood-stained apron. While her face was smeared with blood and scratched, her cheeks still carried a soft pink hue.

“You’re not a zombie! You’re a survivor!” Feliciano gasped. 

“Yes, I am.” Natalya answered coolly.

“That means you can join us to get rescued!” Feliciano joyfully said. 

“Rescued?” Natalya’s narrowed eyes studied Feliciano. “ _A bit skinny, but still has enough meat.”_

“Yes! Ludwig and I are going up to the roof and try to get noticed by a rescue team! 

“I’m not interested.” Natalya reached into her dress’s pocket. 

“Don’t you want to be saved? You have to come with us! You—"

Feliciano shut his mouth. His face bleached at the gun pointed at him.

“No. You have to come with me. Now, put down the knife.”

When Ludwig locked the stairwell’s doors behind him, a scream rang above him.

“LUDWIG! HELP!”

“Feliciano!” Paying no heed to the zombies slamming against the door, Ludwig hurried up the stairs. He caught a glimpse of Feliciano being dragged into a room on the fourth floor. 

“What is going on?” Ludwig rushed into the room.

Feliciano fell onto the hardwood floor with a thud. The door locked behind him. Deep scratches etched the door’s wooden surface. The room smelled of rotting flesh and dried blood. The white walls were smeared red and brown. Bloody handprints smeared the floor. 

As he got up, Feliciano’s hand touched a thick rope. Color drained from his face. The rope came from underneath the door crack and trailed towards a tall, bulky zombie. It wrapped around the zombie’s body like a dog harness. 

The zombie was munching on a corpse. Blood dripped from his chin and fell onto his red-stained scarf. Sensing a new prescience, the zombie turned around. He lunged at Feliciano with a roar, only to be held back by the rope. Feliciano yelped. His back slammed against the door. The zombie’s bloodshot pale amethyst eyes petrified him. 

“HELP ME!” 

Behind the door, Natalya grinned. The rope jolted in her hands. “Enjoy your meal, big brother.” 

She released the rope. Feliciano’s scream was followed by a low bellow. Bodies slammed against the door and walls. 

A heavy fist knocked on the front door. Setting the gun in her pocket, Natalya calmly opened the door.

“Where is Feliciano!?” Ludwig shouted with an angry expression.

“Oh, your friend! Well, he’s inside, come in.” 

Natalya closed the door after Ludwig. A slam rocked the room.

“What’s going on?” Ludwig turned to Natalya and jumped at the gun pointed at him. Holding up his hands, he kept his eyes on the deranged woman. Sweat grew on his forehead. “Where is Feliciano?”

“Feliciano is with my big brother Ivan.” Natalya said, her finger resting on the gun’s trigger. “Ever since the outbreak began, Ivan hasn’t been himself recently. He gained a new taste for blood and flesh.”

“Feliciano!” Ludwig huffed under his breath at another crash. 

Natalya backed Ludwig into the corner. “I love my big brother. I’ll do anything for him. Even if I have to feed him fresh humans every day!”

“Your brother’s gone!” Ludwig insisted.

“He’s not! He lives as long as I live! Now, listen closely and follow my words—"

“CRASH!” Before Natalya finished her sentence, Feliciano and Ivan smashed through the door. The two wrestled each other before Feliciano shoved Ivan against the wall. 

Natalya’s head whipped at the commotion. “What the—"

Ludwig took his chance. He threw a fist at Natalya’s face. Her gun clattered onto the floor. As Natalya crumpled onto the ground out cold, Ludwig snatched her gun, and Feliciano pushed Ivan back into his holding room.

“Run, run, run!” Feliciano grabbed Ludwig and pulled him out of the room. Ivan stomped after the fleeing two, only halting at his unconscious sister sprawled on the floor. While Ludwig and Feliciano hurried down the hallway. Ivan sniffed Natalya before sinking his red teeth into her neck.

Having heard the commotion, the zombies already broke into the building through the other outside entrance. Their roars and moans grew louder with Ludwig and Feliciano’s hurrying steps.

“They’re gaining on us! Gaining on us!” Feliciano cried. 

“Run ahead, Feliciano! I’ll take care of some! Go, go!”

“But what about you?”

“Just GO!”

Jumping at Ludwig’s loud tone, Feliciano hurried up to the rooftop without him. Buzzing propellers muffled the gunshots behind him. Helicopters and planes zoomed across the overcast, grey sky. 

Feliciano hastily opened his bag and brought out his white flag. “Hey!” He shouted at the top of his voice. He frantically waved his flag and ran around the rooftop. Yet, none of the aircrafts slowed down.

“We’re here! We’re alive!” Feliciano cried out. “Please! Stop! Look down!”

The aircrafts grew smaller in the distance.

 _“Just like last time.”_ Feliciano fell onto his knees in defeat. _“Does that mean we are meant to die?”_

“Feliciano!” Barricading the door shut with a ladder and some wood planks, Ludwig asked, “Is anyone coming?”

N...No…” Feliciano whimpered. His flag drooped in his hands. “Ludwig?”

“Yes?”

“How many bullets are left?”

“Two.”

“Two? Ludwig?” Feliciano nervously squeezed his left hand with his right. “Since we’re up here and the zombies are behind us, do you think we should…?”

Ludwig gritted his teeth in defiance. “Nein! There has to be another way.” 

A slam turned the two’s heads. One of the wood planks fell with a crack. Behind the door, zombies crowded around, pushing against the weak barrier. 

“We’re still human now.” Feliciano continued, tightening his grasp on his flag’s handle. “It’s better to die than get killed. Isn’t it what some people say?”

Another wooden plank clobbered onto the ground. Without a word, Ludwig shakily pointed the gun at Feliciano. His teeth grinded against each other. His index finger weakly rested on the trigger, quivering uncontrollably. Feliciano stood still with a solemn expression. He closed his eyes in peace, trying to mentally drown out the zombies’ moans. 

_“I can’t do this. How can I do this to a person like him?!”_

Ludwig lowered the weapon. “I’m not doing it.” 

Feliciano opened his eyes in astonishment. “Ludwig—"

“I still want to live. To live and survive with you. I’m not going to give up that easily.” Ludwig looked over the edge of the building. Maybe we can escape through a fire escape or jump down onto a balcony. Let’s see…”

Glancing around, Ludwig’s eyes caught a black speck flying in the sky. As the speck grew bigger, the sound of buzzing propellers rumbled louder.

“A helicopter!” Ludwig gasped. “Hey! Over here!” He waved his arms.

Feliciano’s sorrowful eyes lit with hope. “We’re here! Help us! Help us!” 

”Feliciano! Verdammt!” Without warning, Feliciano climbed onto Ludwig. Grumbling for a few moments, Ludwig steadied the smaller man and helped him sit atop his broad shoulders. 

“Wave your flag! Wave it as hard as you can!”

“I am, I am! Down here! Down here!”

“Oi! We survived! Rescue us!”

The helicopter halted. Ludwig clenched his hold on Feliciano’s legs. Feliciano’s waves grew slower. A smile spread across his face as the helicopter began its descent. 

Leaning out the doorway, a straw-blond soldier held out his hand. “Grab my hand, dudes!” Alfred shouted. His cowlick whipped in the wind.

“Go, go!” Ludwig pushed Feliciano ahead of him. Alfred pulled Feliciano inside. 

Zombies reached out to snatch Ludwig by his jacket, only to be shot in the head. Tino’s orchid-purple eyes sparked behind crosshairs. Every second, he struck a zombie down with a precise headshot. 

At the cockpit, Bewald smiled with pride. _“That’s my wife.”_

Ludwig safely boarded the helicopter. “Go, dude, go!” Alfred yelled at the teal-eyed pilot. 

Berwald cranked a lever. Clawed decaying hands reached at the rising helicopter. Zombies crowded around the building’s edge. One unfortunate zombie was accidentally shoved off the building. The undead horde turned into moving specks, vanishing once when the helicopter was high enough.

“So, you guys all right?” Alfred laughed. “That was a close call!”

Feliciano nodded with a small smile, still trembling from his adrenaline rush. 

“Ja. Thank you for rescuing us.” Ludwig answered.

“Name’s Alfred F. Jones by the way. Tino’s the dude with the killer aim.” Alfred’s comment earned a cheery “Thanks!” from Tino. “And our pilot is none other but Berwald!” 

“Hmph.” Berwald grunted.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Ludwig Beilschmidt. This is Feliciano”

“Beilschmidt? Sounds familiar.” Alfred put on his thinking face.

Icy blue eyes largened. “Familiar?” 

“Yeah, familiar. I think my brother rescued a family with that last name a week ago.”

Anticipating joy rose on Ludwig’s chest. “Do you know what they look like? Do one of them resemble me?”

“Eh, I only saw and met one of them. Matthew’s been hanging around this guy a lot. I think there is something’s going on between them.” Alfred blabbered. “We go around and rescue lots of survivors, but how often does your brother go and introduce you to one of them? That person must be pretty special to him. Now, what is his name again? Darn it, I can’t remember. What is it?”

“Does he have white hair and red eyes?” Ludwig asked.

“Yeah! His name starts with a G…” Alfred pondered.

“Gilbert! That’s Gilbert! He’s my older brother! Oh, danke gott he, Vati, and Mutti is safe!” Ludwig rapidly blinked to hide his tears of joy.

“Excuse me.” Feliciano spoke up. “Do you know if anyone with the last name ‘Vargas’ has been rescued?”

Alfred tsked. “No, sorry dude. But we can always check around once we get back to the base! Hundreds of people are saved every day!”

Before Feliciano replied, his phone beeped in his pocket.

 _“Hey bastard, you alive? Just got rescued. Don’t tell me these shitface zombies are stupid enough to eat you.”_ Lovino’s message said.

“Fratello’s alive!” Feliciano cheered. 

Hours later, the helicopter landed in the army base. The soft thud gently woke Ludwig and Feliciano. Their hands remained interlocked with each other, even as they left the helicopter and followed Alfred into the main building.

Everyone won the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards, Ludwig and Feliciano are reunited with their families. While Ludwig is introduced to Matthew, Feliciano notices that Lovino's having an eye for a certain Spanish soldier who was on the copter that saved him. Though, Lovino's attention quickly turns to Ludwig when Feliciano tells him Ludwig rescued him. In the end, Feliciano had to hold an angry Lovino back from fighting Ludwig, making this the most awkward family reunion and "meet the family" situation.  
> OT: Here's the second and last chapter! I was originally just going to have Ludwig and Feliciano run up to the roof, but later added Natalya and Ivan at the last minute just to add some conflict. This is a zombie story, so things can't be that simple, even though this story is already pretty simple compared to other zombies fics.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this short story and have a happy Halloween! If anyone's interested, I can write a "short" drabble on Gilbert, Lovino, and other characters' perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't planning on writing this twoshot, but after watching a review of the Korean zombie movie #Alive, I had to write a fic based on it, especially considering that Halloween's pretty close. For people who don't kow, #Alive is about a game streamer who locks himself in his apartment to survive a zombie breakout. He eventually meets a girl who lives across from him, and people probably get the idea. The story will make a lot of references to the movie it's based off on. However, to keep it short, I ended up cutting a lot of parts or changing it.  
> I actually wasn't so sure what the main pairing should be. I was leaning towards Ameripan, but thought Kiku or Alfred being a gamer would be too similar. I also thought of making it a UsUk, but finally decided on GerIta because it's a pairing I haven't written about yet.  
> Since the story was longer than I expected, it's split into two chapters. I'm almost done with the last chapter, so expect it pretty soon.


End file.
